Replay
by FloatingBubbleTrees
Summary: Kaya followed their quest religiously, but information was few and far between. When death reaped her soul, she never expected to begin again. This time, she won't they them out of her sight. A story told in 100 words or less.
1. Intro - Death

I have been enjoying One Piece on Hulu as well as reading time travel one piece fanfiction and this story popped into my head. It will be slow in build up, but I hope you enjoy them all the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Prologue,

Kaya had followed his quest religiously. She coveted information with near maniacal fervor. She waiting breathlessly for each paper, desperately searching for something more than just increasing bounty posters - to little avail. It was utterly frustrating to be denied the details of his adventures.

It seemed that any hint of his adventures was covered, smothered, in mystery. Of his nakama's journey to One Piece, it seemed she would never know the truth no matter how hard she searched.

She had vowed to learn the truth. Unfortunately, death claimed her first.

* * *

I am going to try not to clutter the story with authors notes since each chapter is so small, so I'll just say that feel free to review and let me know what you think.

F_B_T


	2. Verse 1, Line 1 - Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

One,

She became aware of the world slowly. Days, weeks, months, years? She did not understand what was happening to her. Not fully. In moments of lucidity, she remembered the eerie plague that had swept through her beloved town. Their town had not been the first. Koki(1) Island. The Conomi Islands. Even Dawn Island had been reaped!

She wondered at how she was alive. She remembered watching the sores on her skin burst, the agony was unforgettable. In every other plague victim, death followed quickly after. She remembered that much.

Why, then, did she feel more alive every moment?

* * *

(1)Koki is an old Japanese word for year. I have used it as Zolo's home island since the village he learned the art of the sword in was Shimotsuki which means November.


	3. Verse 1, Line 2 - Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Two,

It couldn't be re-incarnation.

Her first thought had been heaven, but observations over time refuted that theory easily.

All she did know was that she was in the body of a child. A child that had _her living parents_ and that_ looked exactly like her baby photos._

Had she been given a second chance at life? Was she in deep hallucinations brought on by the plague?

In the end, the moment she laid eyes on a long nosed, giggling boy, none of that mattered.

Usopp was _here_, and she was never letting him out of her sight again. Period.

* * *

I feel I should add a note here that Kaya will not love Usopp as anything other than brother/family. It is just a bit too icky for me to have an older Kaya crushing on baby Usopp.


	4. Verse 1, Line 3 - Legendary

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Three,

It was likely dramatic when she burst into tears, but Usopp's mom was _leaving_ with him! Logically, she knew that it was late and little children should be in bed, including her. It was a shame that she was only two. The moment Kaya noticed Usopp was being pulled away, her childish mind clawed its way out of its doze and refused to accept it.

She had missed Usopp since the moment he left for the sea. But, now, _now_, that he was back with her, someone was taking him away.

Tears welled. Lips trembled.

The ensuing tantrum became legendary.


	5. Verse 1, Line 4 - Bitter

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Four,

Usopp's mother died.

Kaya hated that moment with her very being. Despite her burning desire to help, no one would tell her what was wrong. Even if they had, why would they follow her advice? She was merely a child after all.

Watching the fire die in Usopp's eyes was horrible. While they had become friends sooner, Usopp had remained Usopp His pathological lies made her laugh so hard she cried more often than not. Only this time, his lie tasted bitter, and her tears weren't of joy.

_"The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming!"_

If only he knew.

* * *

I am going to try to stick to a schedule of 5 chapters per week, usually uploaded on the weekend. Sorry that this one ended on a foreboding note.


	6. Verse 1, Line 5 - Shift

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Five,

While Banchina's (1) death was tragic, it brought about a much needed shift in Kaya. When she saw Usopp for the (second) first time, she had been determined to join his crew. Still, being a toddler meant pushing her dream and planning thereof into the far future.

That far future was now, and the search for One Piece was a quest she was not ready for. Her body was week. She was weaponless. She didn't even have their ship! She was unnecessary and that had to change, _quickly_.

To become worthy of being a Straw Hat pirate, Kaya made preparations.

* * *

(1) Banchina is Usopp's mother's name according to One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World.

P.S. I went back in fixed the misspelling of Usopp. I am ashamed of myself...

F_B_T


	7. Verse 1, Line 6 - Options

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Six,

Being seven drastically hindered Kaya's pirate development. Weapons training was out. Even if she managed to get her mother to agree (Absolutely not! You are a young Lady!), who would train her? On an island where one could run from one side to the other in three minutes, her options were dismally slim.

Since she couldn't master a weapon, she would need to be too fast to get hit by someone who had. Plus, running around all day was easier to explain than trying to sneak out steak knives…

"Daddy, I'm going to go play with Usopp!"

"Be safe, Darling."


	8. Verse 1, Line 7 - Cluttered

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Seven,

Syrup village was tiny. It came as no surprise that Kaya knew everything about everyone. Mayor Mornin would tragically fall from a ladder to his death. The manor's two body guards would stop making moon eyes at each other and finally get together. Etcetera.

Still, none of it had happened _yet_ so she had difficulty interacting with the people around her. For example, it was hard to explain her dislike for the boy down the street when in this life he hadn't cheated on his girlfriend with her step-sisters.

So as memories cluttered the now, she focused on the future.


	9. Verse 1, Line 8 - Running

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Eight,

Running was beyond humiliating. _Before_, Kaya had been determined to become a doctor, but none of her training pushed her _physically_. Her new dream, to be a valuable member of the Straw Hat pirates, was hit hard by the feebleness of her own body.

Running was painful, but she pushed herself to get up every time she fell, to run just one more lap, and endure the unwanted rasp of pain that just _breathing_ caused. There were hot tears, emotional breakdowns and mounds of band aids. Still, Kaya endured. Someday (_please, let it be soon_) her pain would become progress.

* * *

I am going on a cruise, so next weekend's updates may be late. Sorry!


	10. Verse 1, Line 9 - Business

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Nine,

"Merry, I have need of a ship."

Kaya perked up. The Going Merry was a conundrum. Kaya could not remember when She had been built, only that Merry designed Her for Father. Being the rather pampered daughter that she was, Kaya could (hopefully) make Her even more magnificent.

"Of course, sir. Your specifications?"

_Chance!_ "A pirate ship!"

Her father chuckled as he handed a list to Merry. "Daughter, this ship is for _business_."

"A few of additions would not be difficult." Merry hedged - Kaya liked him for a reason.

Eyeing her hopeful expression with amusement, Father smiled. "Very well."


	11. Verse 1, Line 10 - Puny

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Ten,

Usopp was happy to show off his sniping skills but getting him to do so for more than 30 minutes was an exercise in futility. If she even mentioned the word _training_, he would laugh her off. He was already a king sniper!

Kaya decided drastic measures were required.

"Usopp, do you still want to be a Brave Warrior of the Sea?"

A winning smile and thumbs up. "Of course, just you wait."

She hummed, giving him a long, searching look.

"You seem pretty puny to me."

His offended look was priceless.

The determined expression that followed was satisfying.

_Success!_

* * *

Thank you for reading.

F_B_T


	12. Verse 1, Line 11 - Family

Please note that Fanfiction Chapter 10 - named Business has been slightly revised.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Eleven,

The Kaya of _before_ was woefully ignorant concerning Mother and Father. In _her_ defense, they were consummately discrete.

Father was indeed merchant with a moderate, yet pleasingly prosperous fleet which sailed throughout the East Blue.

Mother was indeed a trophy wife of unparalleled beauty who knew everyone who was anyone.

The Kaya of _now_ saw more through the eyes of an adult.

Mother used her many contacts to coordinate requests for _items of interest. _Items which Father delighted in shipping safely tucked in his fleets' well-hidden compartments.

No wonder the family lived on a remote island inside a guarded manor.

* * *

Because the Family's money had to come from somewhere. I'd be interested in what you think of this canon twist.

F_B_T


	13. Verse 1, Line 12 - Mockup

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

Twelve,

"What do you think, Miss Kaya?"

Excited eyes scanned the mockup. Kaya was finally getting to look over the plans for Going Merry. She would shine even brighter for Her pirates this time.

Much later, Kaya looked up, folded her arms across her chest, and scowled at Merry and Father. "This isn't a pirate ship! Where's the hidden treasure room? This wood is _not_ dense enough to handle the Grand Line." She pointed an accusing finger towards the designs. "And really, only one bed for the Ladies?"

They gaped at her, stunned mute.

Kaya stomped her foot. "Well? Fix it!"


	14. Verse 1, Line 13 - Friends

Multiple chapters have been uploaded today. Please begin with Verse 1, Line 12 - Mockup.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Thirteen,

"What?"

"Usopp, I need to be able to dodge."

"But-"

"And the only way to do that is to practice."

"Yeah, b-"

"You are the only person I know who can help me."

"But you want me to shoot at you!"

"You don't have to use led balls, silly. You could use the paint filled ones."

"But, it would still hurt, and I don't want to shoot at you!"

"Usopp," her tone of voice of voice sent chills down his spine, but he shook his head - remaining firm.

"What if we weren't friends?"

Usopp's horrified eyes filled with tears.


	15. Verse 1, Line 14 - Unbalanced

Multiple chapters have been uploaded today. Please begin with Verse 1, Line 12 - Mockup.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Fourteen,

Usopp turned to run. Kaya reached out, just missing his arm.

"Usopp!" She sprinted after him, knowing she was faster.

She reached Usopp, snagged his hand, and pulled him to a stop. He yanked, trying to escape; but she held on with everything she had.

"Usopp. You misunderstood."

He whipped around to face her. His face was full of tears and snot even as he glowered at her. "Oh yeah? Sounded like you wanted to stop being friends with me because I won't shoot at you!"

Kaya tugged. Unbalanced, Usopp fell into her hug.

"I will always be your friend."


	16. Verse 1, Line 15 - Admonishment

Multiple chapters have been uploaded today. Please begin with Verse 1, Line 12 - Mockup.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Fifteen,

Usopp struggled weakly in her arms even as she held firm.

"Shhh." She rubbed her hands down his back, trying to calm him. "I didn't mean that I didn't want to be your friend." Kaya explained as he trembled against her. "Shhh. You know me better than that, Usopp." The admonishment was softened by her soothing tone.

He hiccupped once. Then, hugged her tight. "Why would you say that?" His voice was heavy with emotion.

"I meant that we could play pretend."

He sniffed and kept his head hidden in her shoulder. "I don't get it?"

"Like pirates and marines."


	17. Verse 1, Line 16 - Suggestion

Multiple chapters have been uploaded today. Please begin with Verse 1, Line 12 - Mockup.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Sixteen,

"No marines."

She laughed as he reluctantly moved away. "Okay then. We could be rival pirates?"

He rubbed his arm across his face - wiping it clean. "I don't want to be your enemy."

She smiled softly. "I don't want that either. It was just a suggestion. I won't make you fight me."

There was a pause, then. "You really want to be a pirate." It wasn't a question, but Kaya nodded anyway.

"I really do. I'm going to the Grand Line one day."

His solemn eyes regarded her before looking away and swallowing hard.

"I can't shoot at you."


	18. Verse 1, Line 17 - Troublemaker

Multiple chapters have been uploaded today. Please begin with Verse 1, Line 12 - Mockup.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Seventeen,

She tried to hide her disappointment as she nodded.

"- but Sniper King can help you train."

Kaya blinked. "Huh?"

Usopp's grin was tentative, but it was _there_. "Sniper King can help you train."

Kaya frowned. "But you are Sniper King."

He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Yeah, but –" He faltered for a moment but pushed on. "I feel different when I'm Sniper King. Like I'm someone better. Not the lying troublemaker the village thinks I am."

Kaya poked her finger in his shoulder. "Don't listen to them. Usopp is just as good as Sniper King."


	19. Verse 1, Line 18 - Motivation

Multiple chapters have been uploaded within the past couple of hours. Please begin with Verse 1, Line 12 - Mockup.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Eighteen,

"Yeah, maybe. But Sniper King can help."

"You think so?" She asked, letting his identity crisis go - for the moment.

"Oh yeah!" Usopp was getting excited. "We could use really ugly paint colors, like puke green?" His eyes were practically shinning.

Kaya blanched imagining what _other_ appalling colors he was dreaming up and what Mother would say when Kaya got home afterwards.

"Ah, we don't have to use that color. What about brown?" She could play the paint off as dirt stains…

Usopp grin widened at her distress. "No way! This way, you'll have even more motivation to dodge!"


	20. Verse 1, Line 19 - Attention

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Nineteen,

Kaya liked practicing with Usopp – except when it made her late for lunch. Mother was going to kill her!

So busy fretting about her upcoming lecture, Kaya wasn't paying any attention to the road.

_-STOP!-_

Her little body immediately sought to obey the instincts Kaya was trying to hone. With little results. She fell face first onto the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Ya hurt?"

The unfamiliar voice had her back stiffening. On an island this small, you knew everyone whether you liked it or not.

_She didn't know this person._

_Which was a very, very bad thing._

"Hey. Yer Missy Kaya, yeah?"


	21. Verse 1, Line 20 - Paper

Multiple chapters have been uploaded today. Please start with Verse 1, Line 19 - Attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Twenty,

"Ah, what?" Kaya asked as she gave the stranger an assessing look from underneath her bangs.

Appearance? _Short. Mid-twenties. Fairly fit. Light hair. Tan Skin. Unwashed._

Weapons?_ Throwing knives. Saber. Flint-lock Pistol. Steel reinforced gloves. _

The stranger didn't seem to have heard her. He was too busy squinting between Kaya and a crumpled piece of paper. Looking between it and her several times, he seemed decided.

"Yup. I thought so. See," he turned the paper toward Kaya who noted the uncanny resemblance between the drawing and herself. "I knew it was you!"

Intelligence? _None._

She could work with that – hopefully.


	22. Verse 1, Line 21 - Twin

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Twenty One,

"That's not me!" Kaya exclaimed.

The thug frowned, glancing quickly between Kaya and the drawing. "Yes, it is."

"It Isn't!" Kaya insisted.

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"IS!

"ISN'T!" Kaya let her childish voice crescendo into a shrill scream.

"YES IT IS!" He yelled, red faced and appearing close to stomping his foot on the ground in a fit of childish fury.

If Kaya wasn't the one currently arguing with an armed kidnapper, she'd probably be laughing at the situation. As it was, Kaya decided to pull an Usopp.

"That's my twin sister." She explained with an exasperated huff and dramatic eye roll.

* * *

Ah, I'm alive?

F_B_T


	23. Verse 1, Line 22 - Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Twenty Two,

"Boss didn' say there's two of 'em." The thug muttered to himself in confusion.

"Sure are! My name is Maya _not _Kaya." Kaya rushed out before he could think too long. She didn't want to push her luck.

Not realizing Kaya heard him, he jerked his head back to her. "Twins." He repeated slowly, wanting to be certain.

Kaya nodded energetically then exaggeratedly glanced from side to side. Assured no one was around, she lifted onto her tip-toes and whispered, "I know where you can find her."

He narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I shud take ya to 'im, jus'in case."


	24. Verse 1, Line 23 - Digressing

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

Twenty Three,

_He should have taken the bait!_

It took every bit of Kaya's composure to keep her face blank while her mind whirled in panic.

Her first real confrontation since Kuro and here she was crumpling under pressure - again. She refused to be the pacifistic cry baby of _before_. Granted, she wasn't exactly a bounty holding Strawhat Pirate - yet.

… And she was digressing.

Focusing, she forced her spine straight and lifted her chin. Kaya refused to get kidnapped by some nameless pirate thug. She could do this. She would survive because she was _smart_.

_Come on, Kaya, think!_


	25. Verse 1, Line 24 - Point

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Twenty Four,

Kaya's eyes held his gaze. "You might get in trouble if you bring me and not Kaya." She warned. "I mean, he didn't even mention me to you, right?"

His face went slack for a moment before he swore – vigorously.

"I _could_ take you her." She mentioned offhandedly.

His cursing stopped. His face hardened. He stalked forward until he loomed over her.

As far as intimidation tactics went, Kaya would give him an eight out of ten. Of course, the grungy steel blade against her neck might have contributed a point … or five.

"Yeah, show me where's Kaya at."


	26. Verse 1, Line 25 - Bushes

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Twenty Five,

_Stay cool. Stick with the plan._

Kaya let her lip tremble. Faking fear was easy when it wasn't all faked. "O-okay."

His grin was sharp as he removed the blade from her throat and stepped back. "Good. Let's go."

"She's always down by the bluffs around this time of day." Kaya explained in a rush.

"Don't know where's that at so start walkin'." He ordered.

She nodded frantically and turned toward the cliffs only to stiffen halfway through the turn. Horror sucker punched her as Usopp's wide liquid eyes, barely noticeable from behind the bushes, blinked.

Mechanically, she spun away.


	27. Verse 1, Line 26 - Poisonous

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Twenty Six,

"What? Ya seeing somethen?" The thug peered in the Usopp's direction.

"Nothing!" She squeaked. The thug turned back towards her and eyed her with a distrustful expression that spoke volumes. "I thought a saw spider." Kaya explained solemnly._ Stall, Kaya, so Usopp can hide._ "They're extremely poisonous here so watch out for them!"

Kaya watched as her attacker squeaked, jumped an inch off the ground, and actually_ turned in a panicky circle_. His eyes shifted nervously even after he stopped.

Completely baffled, she could only stare at him.

_He's terrified of spiders?!_

_._

_._

_._

Well, that lie worked better than she expected.


	28. Verse 1, Line 27 - Bluffs

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

Behind the still skittish kidnapper, Usopp shifted so Kaya could see him. It was good Usopp had followed her home; Kaya's odds of _not_ being taken to who-knows-where for who-knows-how-long had significantly increased. She just needed to use Usopp - safely. He was still such a kid.

"There, there." Kaya consoled the thug. "There are no spiders by the _bluffs_ where Kaya is. It's also far from the _mansion_ so the _guards _won't_ find us. _Isn't that lucky?"

"Yeah, s'good." The thug mumbled, rubbing the shakes from his arms.

The bush waved. Usopp left. Kaya breathed a sigh of relief.


	29. Verse 1, Line 28 - Name

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

As they started moving through the trees, Kaya watched her kidnapper put his saber away. Her confidence grew once the weapon clinked against the top of its sheath.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Carl." He grunted.

Kaya flashed a smile his way. "I would tell you my name, but you already know it!"

He shifted his gaze away from the trees. _(Was he looking out for spiders?!)_ "Yeah, It'd better be Maya."

Her laughter was a little hysterical. She really hoped Usopp made it back with the guards before they ran out of land. Carl didn't seem the forgiving type.


	30. Verse 1, Line 29 - Unleash

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

"What's your boss want with my sister?" Kaya questioned.

Obviously startled, Carl tripped over a large root before shifting to face her straight on. "I'm not tellin' ya!" He sputtered as he crossed his arms.

"Why not?" Kaya whined. "I'm bringing you to Kaya!" She said with a stomp and a huff.

"Forget it." Carl pushed her shoulder to get her moving again. "I'm not sayin'."

Kaya stubbornly refused to move. "Yo-you aren't going to hurt her, are you?" Her voice shook as her eyes went liquid. She didn't even hesitate to unleash her patented Wounded Puppy eyes on him.


End file.
